A Sugar Plum Christmas
by polysgirl
Summary: Steph can't figure out what to get Mary Alice and Angie for Christmas, so Ranger offers her another option a trip to NYC with him and Julie to see the Nutcracker. Based on teh Nutcracker Suite as the story moves along. Babe. Of course :
1. Chapter 1

My Christmas Story this year is, to some degree, based on the NutCracker…

It's late, and for that I apologize. Hopefully it'll be done..maybe by new years. Lol. J

And of course, a big thanks is definitely required to Stayce, for once again taking my crap and making it Candy J

* * *

**A Sugar Plum Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

It was the middle of the afternoon on the 21st of December, and the malls were so crowded a person could barely move. I hated shopping when it was this busy - but I didn't want to leave the rest of my Christmas shopping until the last minute, so here I was. Mostly, I was done. But as usual, I was stuck on what to get Mary Alice and Angie. I knew Mary Alice would LOVE a horse, but really, a horse wasn't in my budget...and I'm pretty sure its upkeep wasn't in Valerie's. And Angie...well... she was easy to shop for if I shopped for miss perfect, but it was hard to get her something she'd like and that would broaden her horizons beyond her perfect child image. I didn't want her to be a wild child, necessarily, but I wanted her to live a little.

I was standing outside of the Disney store, trying to decide if there would be anything worth going in for, if I might find the perfect something for one of the girls - I certainly didn't want to wade through the crowded store if I didn't have to. It was nuts inside, people could barely move. I was still peering through the crowds searching for anything that might work when a light hand brushed my neck, and a soft voice whispered in my ear.

"Babe."

"Awww, man...Ranger, she didn't even jump." A young girl's voice I'd heard before said with the slightest tinge of disappointment, as I turned around to face the last man I ever thought I'd run into in a mall.

"Are you following me?" I asked, but my words were quickly drowned out by a shrill squeal from the voice beside him.

"STEPH!"

I looked down, and couldn't help but grin. Julie was practically jumping up and down, her face lit up like the Christmas tree by Santa in center of the mall. I started to ask Julie how she was doing, but she started talking a mile a minute before I could even start the first word.

"Wow. I asked Ranger if we could go see you and he said I'd definitely get to see you while I was here but I didn't realize he meant the very first day! Did he know you were going to be shopping? Is this my surprise?" She turned to Ranger, who shook his head.

"This is a surprise for me, too." He told her.

"Cool! I can't wait to find out what my surprise is. I think Ranger has tons of them. I made him take me shopping, though, because he doesn't know how to decorate. The 5th floor is bare and has no Christmas tree or decorations or even music! No wonder his men frown so much. And his apartment has nothing too. I mean, how can you have Christmas spirit without Christmas?"

I grinned at Ranger, who looked like he really, really wanted to be anywhere but here. I'd seen his apartment in the last week, and I'd made a couple of comments about the need for decorations myself. And if I remembered right, Ranger's last words were "Put any ideas in Ella's head and you'll pay."

I'd been off again with Morelli just long enough that the concept of Ranger's payment not only made my body want to melt into a puddle at his feet, but the guilt was gone, too. It was a nice feeling, but it did still leave the fear and concern that I might not survive when payment was over and we went our separate ways.

"Steph?" Julie's voice snapped me back to reality. "Steph? Don't you think Ranger's apartment needs to be decorated?"

"It certainly does." I told her.

"Babe." He said, in a tone that definitely conveyed that he thought I should be taking his side. Ha! Even I, who found this Christmas to be horribly depressing, had tried to dredge up some Xmas cheer by decorating my little apartment. Come to think of it, Ranger's reaction when he saw my apartment was pretty much the same as the tone he just used now.

"_Babe." _

"_What?!"_

"_It's..."_

"_I was aiming for Christmas Cheer."_

"_It's definitely festive." Ranger said, as his eyes surveyed my living room. It was green and red with Santa's and snowmen and garland hung along the walls. He stopped his survey at my stocking, hung by the windowsill. Then, his eyes found mine, and he raised one eyebrow._

_  
"I've always done it. I grew up hanging stockings, and I still do." _

"And does Santa leave anything in it?" 

_I looked at the stocking, and couldn't help the sliver of sadness that filtered through me. "No... It's just something I've always done. Habit."_

"So I made Ranger take me shopping." Julie's continued, snapping me back to today.

"Wow...a year ago even God didn't have that power." I said, shooting Ranger a sly grin, an attempt to get back some happy, and push away the sad.

"Ranger said that. And he said only two women in the world have any power over him, and it was my lucky day because I happen to be one of them."

"Julie." Ranger's voice held a distinct warning in it. Julie rolled her eyes and ignored him, continuing on about her plans to decorate the apartment. I couldn't help the thread of sadness that needled through me as I wondered who the other woman was. It had been crossing my mind more and more, as of late. After all, Ranger had needs, and when I was with Morelli, I certainly never met them. I'd also just finished reading '_He's Just Not That Into You.'_ and I had been wondering if maybe his life not lending itself to relationships just meant I wasn't the right person. The thought was sobering, and probably one of the reasons I was having a hard time being truly cheerful this Christmas.

Then again, I probably could call Diesel and do a long-distance thing with him. Could be fun. I'd never done it with a supernatural guy before.

"Babe. No Diesel." Ranger shook his head, but there was amusement in his tone.

"So what're you doing here, Steph?" Julie asked, still grinning like a loon.

"I have to find gifts for my two nieces."

"Are you going to look in the Disney store? I love the Disney Store. I've been to Disney World hundreds of times. We should go in, come on Ranger!"

"Julie, I think it's kind of crowded in there."

I opened my mouth to back Ranger up, but found myself being perverse. "Sure, Julie, lets check in there." Julie bounced on the balls of her feet, grabbed Ranger by the hand, and dragged him into the store.

"I hate shopping, this time of year." I sighed as I sank into the chair in the food court. Ranger slid onto the one beside me, and handed me my burger. Julie was still at Taco Bell, waiting in line for her food. We could see her, about 25 feet away, and Ranger kept a hawk eye on her even as he poured dressing on his salad.

"Why didn't you finish your shopping earlier?"

"I didn't know what to get them. I've been from one end of the mall to the other, more than once, and nothing seems right. I don't know what to do."

"What are you doing the 22nd and 23rd?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Nothing, I don't think. Why?"

"I'm taking Julie to New York. I've got a box reserved for the Nutcracker on the 23rd, and a large suite at the Waldorf. We'd come back Christmas Eve early afternoon. Why don't you bring Mary Alice and Angie and come with us?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude." I couldn't quite bring myself to look at him. And I certainly didn't want him inviting us just to solve my problem...again.

"I want you to come. And I'm sure Julie would love the company of the girls."

"Maybe she wants to spend time with you. This is the first time you have her for Christmas, isn't it?"

"She does. And yes. She wanted to come to Trenton for Christmas. Rachel and Ron took the other kids to California to visit Ron's family, but Julie begged to come here." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your time together." I repeated.

"This trip is a surprise for her too. And I think she'd enjoy having some company nearer to her age." He seemed oddly uncomfortable, out of place. I was pretty sure that he left unsaid the part where he didn't really know how to keep Julie entertained on his own. Not that I knew how either.

"I'll talk to Valerie and think about it."

"You can come even if the girls can't." He suggested. I was saved from having to answer by Julie, who bounced over with her tray and sat down in front of me.

"I was thinking, Steph. We could go to Gamespot and Build-A-Bear and..."

"I think I'm shopped out for today." I admitted.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Ranger teased. I shot him a death glare and considered changing my mind and letting Julie continue to help me shop, and see how many stores we could drag Ranger into. Build-A-Bear sounded really fun for some Ranger torture. "I think we're done too." He added, shooting a pointed look towards Julie, who looked up and shook her head.

"Nuh Huh. I still don't have decorations."

"We took a whole load out to the car already."

"They're not enough!"

"I'm sure Ella has more you can borrow and use."

Julie scrunched up her face as she thought. "Weelll..."

"I have an extra container too. There's some cute stuff." I threw in. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to rescue Ranger, but he was looking just a little bit green at the idea of going through more stores. I really didn't blame him, the idea held no appeal to me, even, so I couldn't even fully comprehend how he felt.

"Ok..." she finally agreed after another pregnant pause. "Will you help me decorate?" She asked, turning her attention to me.

"I'd love to, Julie, but I can't tonight." Not if I was going to call Valerie and talk to her about taking the girls to New York for 2 days. And then make sure I had everything ready so I could. I would, of course, do it if Valerie agreed. How could I not? I'd never been to the ballet, and three days with Ranger, even chaperoned by kids, sounded like heaven compared to dealing with my mom's griping about Joe every day up to Christmas.

"Ella will help you decorate." Ranger told her. We had finished our meal, and Ranger carried the trays to the garbage then joined us outside of the food court. We walked with Ranger in between us while Julie chattered incessantly. She really was a sunny child.

They walked me to my car, and then Ranger leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against mine. Julie squealed and clapped, as Ranger moved to kiss just below my ear.

"Let me know if you guys are coming, Babe. We leave tomorrow."

Valerie was surprisingly amenable to the idea. She sounded relieved to be rid of the girls for a couple of days, and we made arrangements for her to drop them off at my place at 9 the following morning. Ranger would be picking us up at 9:30.

I had just gotten off the phone, confirming things with Ranger, when Joe called.

"Hey, Cupcake. Whatcha doin' tomorrow night? Bob misses you...want to come over for pizza and beer?"

I cringed. Pizza and beer and Joe's libido. Again. It wasn't that I didn't love Joe, because I did. It was just that this was so predictable. We'd fight, be off again until "Bob missed me" and then he'd call and we'd just fall back together. I really wanted to shelve that pattern, at least until after Christmas. I didn't want to spend Christmas alone, not really, but... there was always that stress of what's going to go wrong next?

"I can't, actually. I'm going to New York tomorrow."

"New York?"

"Ranger is taking Julie to New York for a couple of days, and he invited me and Mary Alice and Angie to come too. It's going to be the girls' Christmas present."

"You're going to New York." Joe said, his voice flat. "With Ranger."

"I've never been to The Nutcracker before." I told him.

"You know he wants something, Cupcake."

"Yeah. Someone to help break the ice with Julie." I pointed out.

"Stephanie, he can't be trusted. I wish you'd get that. Now you're running off for fun and games with him? Do you know how that's going to look?"

"Like two friends, taking 3 little girls to New York for two days of Christmas."

"Right. My girlfriend is just randomly going, friendly like, to New York with another man."

"I'm not your girlfriend right now," I reminded him on a sigh. "We're off-again, remember?"

"We need to talk." Joe said, his voice quiet and serious. "Really talk."

I knew we did. I just didn't think that my talk was going to go in the same direction as Joe's. As I hung up the phone, I wondered if things would be the same again. Certainly, the boys would miss me...but I didn't want to go running just because the boys missed me. I wanted JOE to miss me. And maybe he did, in his own way...but...was it really me? Or the ideal of me?

Haunted by my thoughts, I wandered to my closet and began to dig out clothes to pack. Probably I should go shopping for a couple of new outfits, but I didn't feel like braving the malls again. No thank you, for a rare change, what I had would do.

I was completely ready to go when Valerie dropped the girls off the next morning and picked up Rex. They were both bright-eyed and excited.

"Do horses go to New York?" Mary Alice wanted to know.

"Can we go down 5th Avenue?" Angie fired off just as quickly.

"We'll have to see what Ranger has planned, and yes, horses can go to New York." Based on my conversation with Ranger the night before, it sounded like Mary Alice would actually be in for quite a surprise.

The girls were still chattering excitedly, even Angie had lost a bit of her prim and proper attitude, when the locks tumbled and Ranger and Julie strode into the apartment. He eyed the giggling girls, then looked at me. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yup." We grabbed our stuff, and took the elevator down. By the time we reached the main floor the girls were fast friends, chattering together and already divulging secrets. We headed out side and I looked around for Ranger's vehicle of choice. Today, it was an Explorer.

"What, no Porsche?" I asked, teasing.

"I told Ranger we should take the Turbo 911." Julie informed me.

"You like the turbo too, huh?"

"Oh Yeah." Julie said. "It's my favorite. But Ranger said we wouldn't all fit. And Ranger won't go into the country and drive it really, really fast. He said maybe by summertime."

"Come summer, I'm hoping she's forgotten about it." Ranger muttered. Then he turned to the girls. "Okay girls, everybody in."


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. I'm sorry I didn't reply to you all personally, but I am still up north for my 10 days off, and have limited internet access and time. I'll try to do better this coming time, and if not – well, once I'm back home I'll have more time. **

**J**

**A Thanks, as always, is required to Stayce, for making this readable and postable…**

**And without further ado, here is chapter two!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Oh my god..." I whispered as we stepped out of the Explorer in front of the Waldorf Astoria. Behind me, I could hear all three girls squealing excitedly. Suddenly, the elegant pant suit I had chosen felt faded and out of place in comparison to the glamour of the stunningly dressed group of women who walked regally through the doors as I watched. The building itself was gorgeous, but an older style that really appealed.

Ranger stepped out of the Explorer and walked around it to stand beside me. As soon as the luggage had been unloaded and shuttled indoors by the bellhops, a valet drove off with the Explorer. We were left standing in the street, staring up, and up, and up at the grand old building.

"Come on, Babe." He whispered, placing a hand on the small of my back and leading me towards the entrance. "Welcome to the Waldorf." The doorman said as he swung open the door for us. The girls danced happily inside, Ranger and I following close behind. As we entered the main lobby, the lush opulence hit me, stealing my breath as quickly as a strong wind. Tall black pillars lined in gold top and bottom stood at set intervals, as if they were all that was holding the ceiling above our heads. The ceiling itself, white rimmed with gold, held an elegance that I was far from used to. The carpeting, furniture, and entire layout was open and spacious and bespoke an opulence beyond anything I'd seen or dreamed. It felt empty, yet there were a few groups of people standing easily, as if they were part of the room. They were all dressed as if they'd fallen out of the pages of a fashion magazine. Even the girls had fallen silent as they took in the lobby with awe.

We all walked toward the front desk, the girls and I moving almost in slow motion, while Ranger strode along beside me, perfectly at ease. Of course, there wasn't anywhere where Ranger wasn't at ease. Mary Alice and Angie were walking on their tippytoes, silent as mice, while Julie was moving with a little bit more ease. She did take after her father. And I... I didn't know what to think, or how to deal with a lifestyle as grand as this. It was one more place where I didn't fit.

"Reservation for Manoso." Ranger said as he stepped up to the desk. The clerk nodded, tapped her keyboard for a few seconds, then looked up. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance, and but her smile never changed.

"Yes, a 3 room Suite?"

"Yes." Ranger handed her his credit card and signed the slip she handed back with it. The keys to the room were slid across the counter, and Ranger turned to guide us towards the elevator. We had to walk across the open lobby to get there, and every step sounded hollow, echoing through the open room. I cringed inwardly, hoping the sound wouldn't make the few people standing around look towards us. We were so outside of their realm that it was like a grandmother at a frat party. The elevator doors dinged open and we all moved inside. Ranger's arm slid around my waist as the elevator operator pressed the button for the 46th floor.

Unlike the elevator in my apartment, which could be herky-jerky sometimes, this one moved quickly and smoothly, and the doors slid open to a hallway every bit as extravagant as the main lobby. As the elevator doors closed behind us, Julie and Mary Alice started to giggle.

"Wow."

"Do you think our room will be this incredible?"

"I think it'll be more incredible." Angie chimed in, and off the girls skipped, only stopping when directed by Ranger - because they were going in the wrong direction. We walked a short distance, and then Ranger keyed open the door.

Angie was right. The entrance area was large enough for us all to shed shoes and jackets, and it led into a very large sitting room. The furniture was all old-style and expensive, sitting on their perfect wooden legs as if they had a right to be there. They all sat on rugs, so as to not scratch the beautiful hardwood flooring underneath. Two couches and a chair sat in front of a large hearth. All of our luggage was already placed in the room, ready to be sorted into bedrooms. Ranger led us past a small kitchenette, and opened the door to one of the rooms.

"This one's for the girls." He said, and the three girls instantly piled inside. As we left the room, I heard the telltale sound of one of the girls jumping up and landing on the bed. Ranger shook his head, but continued on.

He picked up my bag on the way by, and shouldered open the next door. "Yours." He said, as he placed the bag by the bed. The room housed a four-poster, king-size canopy bed, a big, plush chair, two bedside tables, and a large dresser and vanity. On one wall was a large walk-in closet, and on another, a door that led into the most incredible bathroom I'd ever seen. It even beat the one in Ranger's apartment. The tile floor was perfectly laid, and the ceiling was white with the same gold trim as the lobby. There was a huge jet tub with large marble edges - perfect for laying a book on - and a big walk-in shower with four shower heads, a bench to sit on, and...

"Babe." Ranger's voice held a hint of amusement. "I never thought a bathroom could make you so happy."

"This isn't a bathroom. This is THE bathroom."

He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me, his hand laying against my stomach as he pulled me back into him. "Should I renovate the bathroom on the 7th floor?" He asked, his breath caressing my ear.

The thought held a lot of merit, and I heard myself moan as he turned me in his arms and lowered his mouth to mine. The kiss was short, tender, and sweet. He traced my lips with his tongue, then pulled away and looked down at me, his lips curved into the barest trace of a smile. "Glad you came, Babe." He said, as he turned and left the room. I followed him as he picked up his luggage and moved it to the 3rd bedroom. It was very similar to mine, a four poster king-sized bed, chair, dresser, closet, and bathroom. His bathroom, however, only had a shower, no tub.

"I might have to borrow your tub."

"You use a tub?" I choked down a laugh.

"Not usually, but with the right props, it has some appeal." He slanted me a look that told me in no uncertain terms just what kind of props he was thinking of: Me. Heat pooled in my stomach and I bit back a moan. "Don't look at me like that... or it won't even matter that the girls are in the next room." He warned me.

"I'm not looking at you like anything!" I lied. But then I decided that maybe I should just escape before Ranger lost hold of his self control - if that was even possible. As far as I knew, Ranger never lost control. Except for that one night, where I found out how incredible out-of-control Ranger could really be. Before my thoughts could go any further down that road, I gave him a finger wave and left the room to check on the girls.

They were all sprawled on the king-sized bed in their room, giggling.

"Auntie! Lookit this room!" Angie shrieked - I couldn't believe she actually shrieked - as she rolled off the bed. "I want a vanity like this. And the bed is huge! Even if Mary Alice kicks, I won't feel it."

"I'm allowed to kick. Horses kick!" Mary Alice shot back as she sat up.

"Alright, girls." Ranger called as he came around the corner into the doorway. "Get your shopping clothes on and grab a snack off of the counter."

The girls all squealed and dove for their suitcases. I turned around. Did Ranger just say shopping? Again? Twice in one week? He must have seen the question in my eyes, because he tugged me out of the room and towards mine.

"Can't have you miss out on 5th Avenue." Ranger said, dropping a quick kiss on my lips as we moved towards the doorway to wait for the girls to get themselves together.

* * *

"Wow." 5th Avenue was a shopaholic's dream. The storefront lights shone, like beacons calling to me. So much untrodden retail ground to explore. It was crowded, but I didn't even mind. And two blocks down was the biggest Macy's store ever made. We strolled down the streets - even Ranger was forced to stroll due to the movement of the crowds. His arm stayed anchored around my waist, as the girls danced a step in front of us, peering into store fronts and ooing over the merchandise.

Angie, in true thirteen year old style, just had to stop in at Tiffany's. That's ok, because I really wanted to too. The three girls were in heaven, looking at all of the diamonds and sapphires, necklaces and rings and everything a girl could ever dream of. I bypassed the rings - it didn't feel right to look at any kind of ring with Ranger standing in the store - and went straight for the necklaces. I didn't wear much jewellery, and didn't have much use for the extravagance of most of the displays in Tiffany's, but the girl in me still loved to look, and dream.

There was one pendant that really jumped out at me. It was a diamond teardrop, surrounded by 24karat gold and tiny little sapphires embedded all the way around. It hung on the most delicate gold chain I'd ever seen. I eyed it, and envied it, for a long moment before moving on. All of the jewellery was stunning, and the beautifully crafted jewellery boxes on a display beside the jewel cases also required a once-over. Sometimes, I really did wish I wasn't living from pay check to pay check. Well, no, sometimes I really did wish that I was rich.

The girls would never have tired of looking at the precious stones, so finally Ranger ushered us all out with minimal words.

We continued down the sidewalk, peeking through windows and occasionally stopping to browse in the stores. We saw knickknacks and Christmas decorations and everything in between, until finally, we were standing in front of Macy's Herald Square. This was the store dreams were made of. Even the girls got into the clothing aspect as we fingered and inspected and contemplated clothing on all different racks, at every price level imaginable. Ranger never uttered a complaint, or a word of impatience. He just came along with us, and occasionally looked at me with a look I really preferred he not use in front of the girls. I had scrimped through Christmas, so I really didn't have much extra for pocket change, and managed to avoid picking out any clothing to buy.

The shoes were another matter. We all, except Ranger, tried on tons of different shoes, high heels to flat soled shoes, to everything in between. And then I found the perfect pair of shoes to go with the black skirt and cream top I had brought for the ballet. They were cream coloured, dainty sandals with a medium-height heel. It may be winter, but they were still perfect. Not FMP's, but way better. The price tag was a bit high, but shoved back a twinge of guilt as I decided that the credit card could handle it. Shoes in hand, we continued to cover the store, top to bottom, including the toy section, until we got back to the checkout counter. As the salesperson rang the shoes up, Ranger reached around me and placed his card on the table.

"You c-" I started, turning to face him.

"I can. And I am. Let me, Babe." He offered me a real smile, and distracted me long enough that the clerk had already swiped his card before I noticed. He signed the slip and ushered us out of the store before I could complain.

"You really shouldn't have." I told him as we walked back towards the hotel for an early supper.

"My trip, my treat." He told me, tugging me closer to his side.

"Yeah, but you're spending enough on us already, with the room, and the ballet, and..."

"It isn't even pennies in the bank account, Babe. And it's well worth it."

I couldn't argue with the pennies thing. Ranger never really divulged the state of his bank account, and I've never cared. It was still different to hear that a trip that would cost me years of savings was mere pennies to him. I reached over and squeezed his hand in thanks, and he twined our fingers together. The girls continued to chatter, but we walked the rest of the way back to the hotel in companionable silence.

* * *

"Wow. This was the best dessert ever." Angie sighed as she daintily blotted her lips with her napkin, then set it on her plate.

"Horses love chocolate cake!" Mary Alice said. Julie had, like her father, had fruit for dessert, although unlike her father, she dipped hers in a healthy dose of chocolate. And I had the best tiramisu ever made.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I asked Ranger.

"Surprise for the girls." He told me. This led to a chorus of "ooooh! What?! Can we go now?" From the girls, as Ranger signed the bill off to our room, and led us out of the restaurant.

When we walked out the front doors of the Waldorf, the Explorer was already sitting outside, idling. Ranger opened the back door for the girls, and the passenger door for me, making sure we were all settled and buckled in before sliding in the driver's side. The girls never missed a breath - but then, they'd been talking non-stop since we left my apartment this morning. Ranger drove in his usual zone, navigating New York as if he'd been here countless times. He probably had. Soon, he pulled into the over-large parking lot for FAO Schwartz, and eased into a parking stall. The girls were squealing so loud you'd have thought we had George Clooney's pig in the backseat, and they all piled out, bouncing up and down, absolutely vibrating.

"Here's the deal." Ranger told them as he moved to stand in front of them and block their view of the store. "You get one gift each."

"Maybe they sell ponies!" Mary Alice squealed, as she tried to race past Ranger. He gently grabbed her by the back of her coat, then turned her around.

"More rules. You stay with Stephanie and me. You have the rest of the evening to go through the store." He sounded pained at that -and I didn't blame him, that could even be four plus hours of suffering. "And when we get back to the hotel, you can play with whatever you chose. Mary Alice and Angie, you're in charge of picking something out for Lisa." The girls all agreed to his rules, and then we made our way into the store.

The store was aisles and aisles of toys for all ages. We wandered through the baby section and Mary Alice and Angie managed to agree on a Baby's First Computer for Lisa and we continued down the aisles. The girls had to look at nearly EVERYTHING. They all spent a long time eyeing the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie that had recently come out, and when their backs were turned Ranger added it to the stack.

"I really never thought I'd see the day I saw Bad-Ass Ranger in a toy store." I teased at one point, while the girls discussed the finer points of Lego's.

"Had to do something to keep them occupied." He said. "And Rachel suggested it. It wasn't going to be this big of a deal with just Julie."

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. It's just one night. I'll live."

Impulsively, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him quickly. Sometimes, Ranger really managed to surprise me.

Finally, the girls had each picked out a gift - Angie had chosen an i-touch, Julie picked out the same thing and Mary Alice, a life sized stuffed pony. We made quick work of the checkout, and then were on our way back to the hotel.

Once we were back in the room, the bell hop had brought the pony up on a luggage cart, the girls all fell to the floor in the sitting room, and dumped the contents of the FAO Schwartz bags onto the floor. Lisa's gift got set aside, and they were halfway through opening up their booty when Julie came across the Pirates DVD.

"OOoooh! Ranger! Can we watch it? Now?" She begged, dancing around in circles around him. "I've wanted to see it again for sooooo long."

"Johnny Depp is hot." Angie giggled. I'd never heard her giggle like that before.

"Captain Jack needs a horse. But he's still ok." Mary Alice decided.

"TV's right there." Ranger told them. Then, he turned on the fireplace so it could start up while we got the girls' settled. Julie got the DVD running and the girls all sprawled in the floor to watch it. I curled up in one corner of the love seat - I wasn't one to refuse Johnny Depp either. I figured Ranger would go off somewhere to get some work done, but he surprised me again by sitting next to me, cuddling me closer, and watching the movie with us. And other than a few smart-ass comments about the movie, he was surprisingly well-behaved.

We were all exhausted when Ranger hustled the girls off to bed. I slipped the DVD out of the player, moved the girls' stash into one corner, and decided that enough was enough, and it was definitely bedtime for me too. Ranger shut the lights, and kissed me softly as he met me in my door.

"Good night, Babe." He said against my lips, before kissing me softly one more time, and heading towards his room.

* * *

I woke the next morning to gentle fingers tracing my cheek. "Wake up, Babe." Ranger whispered, leaning forward and brushing a feather light kiss on my lips. I moaned and reached for him, wanting him closer. He twisted way with a chuckle. "The girls are in the sitting room - I let you sleep as long as possible. Just wear jeans, this morning." I dragged myself up into a sitting position and blinked at him. He dropped another kiss on my lips and handed me a coffee cup.

"You're a God." I mumbled, breathing in the aroma of perfectly brewed coffee.

"Anything for my Goddess." He teased, tucked a wild curl behind my ear, and left me to get ready.

"Where are we going?" Julie asked, as walked through the hotel Lobby. I really felt out of place this time around - jeans and a sweater compared to Armani and Versace. It would, however, suit our destination perfectly. Ranger just winked at me and told Julie that it was a surprise, but I knew where we were going. This was a new surprise, one Ranger planned especially for Mary Alice.

The girls threw out suggestions as to what this "surprise" might be, never missing a beat as we drove towards Central Park. They laughed and giggled and guessed some more as he led us down the pathways to the large riding stable, where it was possible to rent horses and ride through the park.

We were walking around the corner when Mary Alice looked in and spied a horse, looking over his stall door at us. She whinnied loudly and galloped off excitedly to go see it. The horse, obviously used to the attention of kids, dropped its head and let her pet him. He...She..It seemed to bask in the attention. It took a minute for Ranger to get her attention to call her back, and then we headed to the office to check-in and get our horses.

The horses assigned to us were all older and gentle, well-used to travelling the trails of Central Park. We had a trail guide, and were quickly taught how to mount, turn left, right, stop, and go. And then we were off. Ranger and I hung back and brought up the rear, as the trail guide led the girls ahead of us. Angie sat, straight and tall and somewhat stiff on top of her orange-colored horse that the grooms said was called Chestnut. Julie looked relatively comfortable on her mount, and Ranger told me that she had taken lessons in Miami. And Mary Alice sat as if she as a part of the horse, entirely in her glory and happy as a clam.

"Can we gallop?" I heard her ask the groom. The edges of Ranger's mouth creased into a typical thinking-about-smiling smile, and the groom chuckled.

"These horses are a bit old to gallop. But you should take lessons."

I'd have to remember that for next Christmas.

I wasn't sure I liked being on a horse, but I didn't mind it, either. There was something... almost free... about having the horse move underneath you. As if, if I wanted it to, it could be my wings. But maybe not. Maybe that was just the effect of Ranger riding so close beside me our legs almost touched.

The ride was over far too soon, and it was time to head back to the hotel for lunch, and to get ready for the Nutcracker.

We had lunch at a small cafe in an out of the way location somewhere or other - I lost track of where we were. It was tiny and quaint and Ranger obviously liked it. The food was good, and the service was better. And the best part was, we got served by a guy who spent a lot of time flirting with me, but no time ogling Ranger.

"You shouldn't encourage him." Ranger told me, as he walked away after serving us our food.

"I wasn't encouraging!" I protested, then gave him an innocent smile as his fingers squeezed my knee under the table.

"Babe."

"Is Ranger your boyfriend?" Angie asked me suddenly, halfway through the meal.

"I..What...No!"

"Well I think he should be. He's better than Joe." Mary Alice stated.

"I think he is." Julie threw in her two cents. I couldn't figure out why Ranger wasn't shutting this conversation down, but when I looked over, I saw his eyes dancing. Ranger was amused.

"I think he is too." Angie said. "And I think Joe is too much like mom and Grandma. And you're too much..Not like mom and Grandma, auntie Steph."

"I think you all just have to be quiet and eat." I told them, frustrated. Ranger's fingers were tracing circles on my knee, and it was making me all hot and bothered.

"Ranger, Stephanie's your girlfriend, right?" Julie looked to Ranger instead.

"Someday. Now be quiet and eat." He repeated my earlier order, and this time, they listened.

* * *

"Wow. Look at all the people." Angie's eyes were wide and her voice was hushed as we walked into The New York City Ballet at Lincoln Center. Keeping us together, Ranger made his way through the crowds until he found the entrance to the box he reserved. There were two rows of seating in the box. The girls got the front row, and they all sat down and smoothed their dresses, without pausing in their giggling conversation. Ranger and I sat in the row behind them, and he immediately seized my hand and rested it on his leg, his fingers twined with mine.

"Glad you came." He told me softly, so they wouldn't overhear. "It's good to have you with me."

"It's..I'm glad too." It was a whirlwind of a trip, and I could never really get past feeling out of my league, but it felt so right to spend this time with Ranger, and the girls were having so much fun it was impossible NOT to be glad.

We sat in silence, the warmth of his hand seeping through my fingers and warming my entire body, while the girls chattered and giggled in front of us. They'd gotten along brilliantly right from the start, and even Angie kept forgetting her prim little ways and joined in the goofiness. I had never thought Ranger would allow them to be kids the way he was, but it seemed like he was determined that this trip was for Julie, and even when he looked like he wanted to say something to them, he didn't.

Then, the curtains went up, and the chatter in the front row turned to rapt silence, one that lasted right through to the end of the play.

It was getting dark and was snowing gently when we left Lincoln Center. The girls were talking about the ballet, replaying every moment start to finish, their attention still completely centered on the last few hours of their life. They didn't even think to ask what we were doing tonight - not as we drove back to the hotel, or as we changed, or during supper.

It wasn't until we got out of the cab at the Rockefeller Centre that Julie wondered what we were doing now.

"Christmas isn't Christmas without Skating at the Rockefeller." Ranger said to me.

"In the dark?" I asked.

"It's lighted."

The ice surface was lit like broad daylight; blindingly so. But it still held appeal. In no time at all we were all sporting skates and heading onto the ice. The girls went off together immediately, laughing and chattering. Ranger slung an arm around my waist and skated off, slowly, leaving me to follow.

"It's heaven to not hear them continually." I sighed. Ranger chuckled.

"They're good kids."

"Yeah...I'm just not used to the noise level."

"Me either." He admitted, but I already knew that. "I'm not used to kids, period."

"You're good with them, though."

"I make a conscious effort to be good with them." What he left unsaid was something I'd already noticed about his nature - if he wasn't good at it, he didn't do it. And if he did it, he made damned sure he was good at it. It was silly of me to think shuttling three girls around New York would be any different. "And this gives us a chance for a bit of alone time." He admitted. "It wasn't entirely unselfish."

Obviously not, I thought, as his hand moved down and rested momentarily on my ass. Then he moved it back up again, before the girls could possibly catch sight. We skated around, Ranger always keeping half an eye on their location, and sometimes getting close enough to hear them.

"Ok." we heard Julie saying. "How about Angie be Clara."

"You can be the Nutcracker Prince!" Mary Alice suggested.

"Who will you be?" Angie asked her.

"I'll be his horse!"

"How about if you be the Sugar Plum Fairy?" Julie suggested. Mary Alice screwed up her face and wrinkled her nose as she thought about it for a minute, then she nodded.

"Okay. But the Sugar Plum Fairy is riding a horse." She declared.

We skated off as the girls began their re-enactment of the Nutcracker, and Ranger tucked me closer to him, brushing the loose snow off of my hair with his gloved hand, and dropping a kiss on my forehead.

It was funny, how it was when there was no guilt. I didn't worry about what might, or might not, be cheating ... and being with Ranger just felt comfortable. The biggest bonus, though, was I was forgetting, all too easily, how alone I was going to be, this Christmas.

It was past 9 when we gathered the girls up and headed back to the hotel. The constant chatter dwindled down as we drove - they'd finally tired out. I was tired too, for that matter. The girls pretty much tumbled out of their clothes, into pyjamas and were asleep before the lights were even turned out. And I wasn't far behind them.

I was tucked into bed when Ranger poked his head in the door, and then came in and sat on the edge of the bed. He framed my face and kissed me gently. "Night Babe. I'll see you in the morning." He told me, as he stood, tucked the covers tightly around me and left for his own room, closing the door softly behind him.

I burrowed deeper under the blanket, sinking into the soft, luxurious bed, and fell into a sound sleep. Shortly after, I started to dream...


	3. Chapter 3 the dream sequence

**Thanks, as always, to Stayce for all of the help, advice, and editing. But no, Diesel doesn't get a new role ;-)**

**And thanks to everyone for reviewing Chapter 2! I know I Didn't get to the personal replies, again, but it's been a hectic few weeks – which is also why this chapter is so late in materializing. Things are settling down now (and instead of being insane in my personal life, they're getting busy at work!), so… ****J**

**Lindsay.**

* * *

…I burrowed deeper under the blanket, sinking into the soft, luxurious bed, and fell into a sound sleep. Shortly after, I started to dream...

**Chapter 3**

"_Can't we open one present? Please???" I begged. The Christmas tree was lighted, and there was already a large stack of presents underneath it despite it only being Christmas Eve. It was like this every year, and every year the piles of brightly wrapped secrets under the tree antagonized me...and every year I had to wait. _

_Mr. Drokowski, one of papa's many advisors, chuckled. "How can you resist that curly head, and those baby blue eyes?" He asked papa. _

"_I can't." My papa answered, before nodding his head at me. "You and Valerie and Joey can each open one gift."_

_Mr Drokowski reached under his chair and pulled out three presents. "Why don't you open these?" _

_I took the offered gift eagerly, as Joey shoved me aside to get his. "I bet it's train tracks. We can play choo-choo!" He told me, then ran away to open his present._

"_Papa, why does Joey have to be here? I don't like him." _

"_Don't whine, Stephanie. Some day, you will marry Joey, and so you might as well get used to him being here. He is a part of your life and will be your family. Now go open your present and leave the grownups in peace." My Mama said, as she came up beside Papa. I sighed and went to sit by the Christmas tree and open my one, special present. _

_I opened my present slowly. Joey was already complaining that he didn't want a toy train, he wanted the tracks so that he could be the train. Valerie got in my way, just as I was about to open the box and see my present, to shove her new doll in my face. _

"_Look, Stephanie. Mr. Drokowski made me a doll!" She gloated. "I bet you didn't get a nice doll like this." _

"_Bet I did!" I cried. _

"_Let's see!" Joey came in, his train forgotten, and pulled my present away from me. He ripped the top of the box off and peered inside. "What's this? Just some dumb soldier." He pulled it out and turned it all around. _

"_That's a very special toy, Stephanie." Mr. Drokowski said. I looked up at him. He was standing beside me. "It's a nutcracker prince. He was made to crack nuts, but also as a soldier. There is a legend that he will guard your home."_

"_She doesn't need her home guarded. That's my job." Joey said, as he flung the nutcracker across the room. It hit the wall with a loud crack and its right arm flew off and landed, broken like mine when I tried to jump off the roof. "Ha!" He shouted, then ran off with his toy train. _

"_My doll's better." Valerie gloated as she sat down at the Christmas tree to play. I looked at my poor little soldier, lying broken on the floor. I went over and picked him up, and his arm too. It always happened to my toys. Now my soldier was broken, and he couldn't be as special anymore. _

"_Let's see that." Mr. Drokowski said as he knelt beside me. He took my poor soldier and his arm, and looked at him all around. "I think I can fix that. Let me just see." _

_I didn't think he could, but I sat and waited. How could he fix my soldier? Once he was broken, he was always going to be different. He wouldn't fit right, just like me. _

"_Here you go." Mr Drokowski gave me my soldier back. His arm was kind of fixed, but with a metal thing holding his arm on. "You be careful with that until the glue dries. Then the clamp can come off and his arm will be good as new." _

"_Thank you!" I hugged Mr. Drokowski, then sat down with my soldier. His arm was still healing, so I was very careful... but I wondered if maybe he was a handsome soldier, like a handsome prince. If I was Cinderella, or Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty...maybe my soldier would come alive and come rescue me, and we could live happily ever after. I wish he could come alive... He would come to me like I was Rapunzel, and then he would take my hand and take me away... And then I could be Wonder Woman, because he would teach me how._

"_Alright, Stephanie._ _Time for bed." Mama's voice took me away from my dream. "Leave your nutcracker down here, under the Christmas tree. I don't want you playing with it all night."_

"_But Mama-"_

"_No buts, Stephanie. Santa won't come if you don't go to bed." _

_I'm not so sure there is a Santa anymore. Joey and Eddie told me that Santa was make believe, and that if you believe in him, you're lying and you'll get coal for Christmas. I don't believe them, but I don't want coal, so just in case... I got up and put my little soldier underneath the Christmas tree, making him a bed on my stocking. Then I slowly climbed up the stairs - there were a lot of them, and they never seemed to end, to get in my nightie and go to bed._

"_Don't forget to say your prayers, sweetie." Mama said, as I closed the door to my room. Prayers. HUMPH!_

_But I got into my nightie and knelt by my bed. Just in case Valerie was right and I'd go to hell and burn alive if I didn't pray. "Please, God, take care of my nutcracker soldier tonight. He is sick and Mama won't let me take care of him. And Please, God, can't he be real, just for a little while?"_

_It was dark when I woke up, and I wondered if my soldier was alright. Was he hurting, laying under the Christmas tree? Santa would still come, even if I went down and checked on my soldier, wouldn't he? I got up and started to go down the stairs, very very carefully so that I didn't wake up Mama and Papa. I would check on my soldier, and go back to bed. _

_Santa had already come, and there were even more presents under the tree. My little soldier was still lying on my stocking, and he looked lonely. I went over and lay down beside him. "Are you lonely, little prince?" I asked. It wouldn't hurt to stay with him for a bit, not now that Santa came. I touched my soldier, and watched him in the light of the Christmas tree as he slept beside me. I was still very tired, though, and soon, I fell asleep._

_The next time I woke up, I was surrounded by bright lights and loud noises. The house seemed over-large, as if it had grown and the room expanded; the stairwell a tiny speck receding in the distance. And I felt decidedly more grown up than I had been, what seemed like seconds earlier. As I climbed to my feet, my nightie shifted, floating around me. It hadn't floated before either. I looked down. My nightie wasn't a nightie at all, anymore... It was a thin, sheer negligee of the finest fabrics. I wondered how I could go from child to woman so fast... and why was I a child to begin with? Or a woman now? Or..._

"_You will not hurt her." I was jolted out of my thoughts by a voice that my subconscious instantly recognized. It was rich and deep, sensual and strong. Ranger. But what was Ranger doing in the mansion in my dreams? Joey was the boy__who broke my nutcracker. My eyes flew upwards, and then I saw him. Ranger. He was dressed as the nutcracker soldier, come to life, larger than life. And snarling in front of him, was Ramirez. White foam lined his mouth, as he lunged at Ranger over and over, attacking him with sword, knife, and gun - alternating as one or the other flew into his hand, materializing with mere microseconds for Ranger to dodge away. Heavy breathing, punctuated by snarls, filled the air as they duelled, the room empty and large around them. But then, the room got smaller, as more figures began to take shape._

_Spiro Stiva lunged towards Ranger also. "Your bitch burned me alive, and she will pay." Reverend Bill, Uncle Mo, Homer Ramos, Con Stiva, and Bart Cone all rushed in and suddenly my nutcracker Soldier, alive as can be, was surrounded. I tried to run, to rush in and help him, but my feet were rooted to the ground. Petiak, Mueller, Michell, Habib, Fisher Cat, and DeSephano all showed up to stand second rank, closing in on my Nutcracker Ranger. Oh, I wish I hadn't left my gun in my cookie jar. Cookie Jar? Was there even a cookie jar in this alternate reality?_

_I didn't have time to even look, before a whole gang of Slayers, led by Junkman, burst through into the center of the fight. My skips. All of my skips. All of the threats to me, and my life, and my sanity... all of them were there, at one time. But I couldn't keep track, couldn't count, and I knew there were key, integral people missing. And with the Slayers in the mix, everything was out of control._

_Then, when Ranger's back was turned as he fought the Slayers, Bart Cone broke free from the throng, and stalked towards me. "Thought you could play the game, could you?" He asked, his voice a harsh whisper. "Well you were WRONG!" He was yelling, now, nose to nose with me. "You couldn't play the game! And I died, because you couldn't play the game!" He stepped back slightly, and eyed me speculatively. "You thought you'd won, didn't you. Kill the game master and win the game. Well... THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" His voice rose to a shrill scream. "You didn't win! You cheated! You forfeit, and for forfeiting, you D-" He was cut off on a woosh of air, as blood spread across his chest, from the same bullet hole I had created that night in the warehouse. He crumpled to the ground at my feet, and melted away to nothing, revealing Abruzzi, who leered at me from the spot where Cone had just stood._

_And still, I was frozen to the ground, unable to move._

"_He killed for you." Abruzzi said, reaching out and tracing a finger down my cheek. I shivered, and tried to back away, but my body was paralyzed - I couldn't move hand or foot, I could only stand, helpless, as my fate was meted out. "But will he die for you?" He glanced back, as Ranger moved with catlike grace, eliminating my foes one by one. The only skips not present were Sugar, and DeChooch. Well, DeChooch was, but he was sitting under the Christmas tree, cackling to himself as he enjoyed the show. _

"_What do you mean? Ranger won't die. He can't. It's a dream." I said. Abruzzi's smile widened and my blood turned to ice. _

"_I love collecting things. But you knew that. I tried to collect you - but he stopped me. It's only fair I get to collect him, in your stead. Or maybe I can have you both. Can you play the game? Are you ready to die?"_

"_Get away from my WIFE!" Another voice yelled, and then a shot rang out, and Abruzzi's head was blown away. Ranger. Where was Ranger? Was that Ranger? It looked like Ranger...But when did he get married? I glanced down at my finger, looking for a ring that wasn't there, and then back up to his face._

"_Man..when did you stop going to the gym?" I asked. Ranger's face twisted with sudden, uncontrollable anger, and he morphed into Scrog. _

"_I am Ranger, and I work out all the time, and I'm a primo bounty hunter, and you'd better respect me for it, you little bitch!" He screamed. "You'd dare disrespect your husband? Maybe you'll meet the same fate as him. I don't know if I really have a use for you, where I'm going. You betrayed me! All who betray Ranger will die at his hand!" He reached behind him, and drew a gun so fast he could have won a quick-draw. "Execution style, just like him. I'll get it right, this time. How's his arm, by the way?" He asked, as he raised the gun and pointed it at my forehead. _

_My throat closed, and my lungs were on fire as they tried to draw air. This was it; this was how I was going to die. Not by Abbruzi's hands, not by Con Stiva's...but by a maniacal little man who thought he could be mercenary. _

"_Put the gun down." Ranger's voice resonated across the room, bouncing off of walls and echoing long and loud. Scrog's face spread into a grin, and he turned to face his prey. _

"_I command that army." He said, brandishing the gun around, revealing the fallen bodies of my skips and enemies. The slayers, the skips, they were all there, all dead. "They came to me, wanting vengeance, wanting JUSTICE! And now they do my bidding. Rise, my evil ones!"_

_The slain skips and gang members did not rise, but Scrog didn't seem to notice. He whipped his hand upwards, and a sword flew into it. Sword in one hand, gun in the other, he advanced on Ranger. One brandish of the sword, and Ranger's weapon went flying. He was left with no other option but to back away, for every step Scrog took into him. But soon, he was backed into a corner, and he couldn't go any further._

"_Now, to finish what I started." Scrog said, sword resting against Ranger's chest, gun pointed towards his forehead. "Or should I start where I ended?" He asked, moving the gun down to Ranger's right shoulder, which was still loosely bandaged from when the nutcracker flew into the wall earlier, breaking its arm off. The gun wavered, rising up to his forehead, and down to his shoulder, as Ranger raised both hands in surrender. _

_Everything slowed, as if a tape got stuck in the player and was slowly grinding to a halt. Everything flashed through my mind as Scrog's fingers slowly tightened on the trigger. Ranger's "Proud of you, Babe" flitted through my mind, and I could feel his mouth on mine, his tongue teasing mine, his body pressed against me. Heat filled me, then immediately turned frigid as the trigger on the gun squeezed further and further.._

"_NO!" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T! I LOVE HIM!" I put everything I had into it, but I still couldn't get my feet to move. My arms were suddenly free from their paralysis, though, and I reached for the nearest thing I could find: Joey's toy train. I flung it, with as much force as I could muster, straight for Scrog. It flew, as if in slow motion, never getting there, but remaining suspended in air. It was going to be too late, and he was going to die, and it would be entirely my fault. My heart and lungs were being ripped from my chest, and suddenly I wished that Abruzzi had succeeded, that I would not live to witness Ranger's execution, again._

_And then, just as the trigger fully depressed, the train hit Scrog square in the back of the head, splintering into a million pieces and stunning Scrog long enough for Ranger to reach out and twist the gun away. Scrog's eyes widened, his knees gave out, and he collapsed to the ground. Then, he melted into the floor and disappeared, leaving Ranger standing, holding his gun, a slight trickle of red seeping through his already injured right shoulder. _

_The invisible force anchoring my feet to the ground suddenly lifted, and I collapsed, to weak to even stand. I curled on the ground, and found myself wishing that I could, once again, be the child with the toy nutcracker. I wished that I had never asked that he be brought to life..._

"_Babe."_ _His voice whispered, near to my ear. I was weighed down with lead, but somehow managed to turn my head just enough to see him. He reached out, his hand hovering over my face, but he did not touch me. "Take my hand." He whispered. It took a Herculean effort to overcome the weight, but slowly, ever so slowly, I raised my hand to his. Our fingertips were so close to touching, and yet, they were so far away. "That's it." His voice never changed from the soft whisper, caressing, washing over me. "Just a little more." _

_One, final try, and my fingertips barely touched him. As soon as our skin touched, he grasped my hand tightly, and the whole world started to spin. He knelt and took me into his arms, and then a large black horse galloped up, and Ranger swung us onto its broad back while he was in full motion. And we were flying off, the horse's muscles moving underneath us, Ranger's heat at my back, and the house walls disintegrated and suddenly we were galloping through a forest, and valleys, through a snow fall of dancing, singing fairies...Everything flew past so quickly I didn't know what was what, could barely recognize what something was before we were past it._

_And then, the horse slowed, and stopped... and I was surrounded by donuts and TastyKakes and every dessert imaginable. Ranger swung us off of the horse, and handed me a plate of tiramisu. I brought the first bite to my lips, tasting its decadent flavour. As soon as it hit my tongue, the world spun again, and Diesel was standing in front of me, dressed in an elaborate fairy princess tutu. The body was gold, elaborately decorated with lace, beads, and jewels. It had thin shoulder straps, and a pale pink skirt, covering very little of Diesel's extremely sexy legs. My first reaction was an internal guffaw at Diesel in a tutu... but then I realized that the pink suited his blonde complexion rather well. Only Diesel could wear a tutu and look like walking sex. Well, except maybe...I glanced towards Ranger...but no...I'd rather Ranger be naked. My body reacted to the thoughts of naked Ranger, and Diesel...and I had to push my thoughts back to another plane._

"_Diesel?"_ _I asked, as Ranger's arm came around my waist in a protective gesture._

"_Yeah, well, sometimes I get REALLY shitty assignments." Diesel shook his head._

"_I'm a shitty assignment?" It hadn't escaped my notice that this was MY dream, and if he was griping, it had something to do with me._

"_Nah...I love being in your head, sweetcakes, but this outfit..." He shook his head and sighed. I thought about telling him that it was a good look on him, but my instincts were still sharp enough to recognize that he wouldn't appreciate it. I may think he looked sexy, but he wouldn't agree. "So..." he continued before I could say anything at all. "I sensed quite the disturbance earlier. What's going on?"_

_Briefly, I found myself recapping our battle with all of my skips, as well as the threats made by Scone, Abruzzi, and Scrog. "Can they really hurt us?" I finished._

"_It's your dream, sweet thing. They can only hurt you if you let them. I'm proud of you two, fighting all of them at one time. You've done yourself proud. I think you've earned a bit of a treat, don't you?_

"_More tiramisu?"_ _I asked, unable to keep the hope from my voice. Somehow, my plate was now empty, even though I didn't remember eating it. _

"_And more."_ _Diesel said. He waved one hand over his head and snapped his fingers, and suddenly, two large, black doors with the bat symbol on them rose up out of nothing and swung open. _

"_Is it...Is it the batcave?" I asked, as Diesel turned to walk inside. _

"_In a manner of speaking."_ _Diesel said, at the same time as Ranger said:_

"_No."_

_We walked in, and as we stepped through the doorway, we were met with a site grander than anything I'd ever seen. Carrot sticks for Ranger, tiramisu for me - plates and plates of both. A Porsche sat in one corner, and a Ferrari in the other. The biggest bed I'd ever seen was hidden away behind a curtain - but I could see it clear as day. And I knew, without even touching them that the sheets would be of finer cotton than even those in the 7th floor apartment. I wished that there could be music, though - the silence made the room feel too still. As soon as I thought it, a live band materialized on a stage. "Omigod. If I dream it, it will come."_

"_Something like that." Diesel shrugged. _

"_Is the Batcave this amazing?" I asked, turning towards Ranger._

"_This has nothing on the Batcave." He told me, steering me towards the pineapple upside down cake. Well, I guess that was a dumb question. After all, the Batcave had Ranger...forever. When we turned around again, the room was filled with partying people, and I could even make out people I knew in the mix. Lula, Connie, Mary Lou...Vinnie was dancing with a rubber duck... And Diesel danced over, offering me his hand. _

_Ranger scowled, and we sank backwards into the shadows._

"_C'mon, Rangeman._ _We may not run in the same circles, but surely you can spare your woman for one dance." Diesel shook his head. "I mean...Christ...I'm wearing a...a...a...tutu-dress-fairy-thing for crying out loud."_

_The shadows disappeared, as Diesel took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. He pulled me close - probably too close - and wrapped his arms around me. "Ahhh.. this makes things a bit better." He said. "Thank God there's at least one benefit to this getup." _

"_And why are you dressed like that?" I asked, as he led us around the dance floor._

"_I'm the Sugar Plum Fairy." Diesel's face twisted in distaste. "And with that job, comes certain responsibilities. Like wearing THIS...This..." He looked down at me, and his lips curled up in a speculative smile. "But today, I think...Today's my lucky day. The Sugar Plum Fairy gets a kiss from the fairest Plum of all, and that, Sweet Thing, will be my pleasure." _

_Before I could speak, his mouth lowered to mine in the softest kiss I'd ever experienced. His lips were feather light, gently nipping at mine until my lips parted slightly of their own accord. He traced my lips with his tongue, and then claimed my mouth completely. The kiss was slow and all-consuming, and entirely different from any kiss I'd ever experienced in my life. He explored, nibbled, tasted. For one kiss, it was going on forever, and I would have been more than happy if it never ended. I was drawn closer to him, his arms tightening around me, and everything disappeared but the two of us. I could feel his aura wrap around me, centering us as he held me as if I was fragile china. _

"_Ranger's a lucky man." Diesel said against my mouth, before pulling away. "And if you weren't his...You'd be mine."_

_Oh. Wow. My mind spun and I couldn't think of anything to say to that. If only. And I was Ranger's? Well, I guess I was. At least in this reality. My mind kept spinning until I was physically spun back into Ranger's arms, and the music turned slow and sensual. Our bodies moulded together, hip to hip, chest to chest, cheek to cheek. He turned his head slightly, tilting it to meet my lips. The kiss tasted of Ranger, and desire...lots of desire. Unlike the slow, tender kiss from Diesel, Ranger's was firm, demanding, and passionate. He didn't seek permission; instead, he claimed my mouth and erased all coherence from my mind. _

_I surfaced back to reality as he trailed kisses down my face. We were standing by the large, luxurious bed, and as he laid me down on it and moved to cover me, our clothes melted away. I arched up to meet him, and fire shot through me as our skin touched. "Please." I begged. I needed him, and I needed him now. I clung to his shoulders as he laved at my nipples, lavishing attention on my breasts and causing to me writhe underneath him. "Please." I begged again._

_He kissed a trail back to my mouth, sending bolts of heat through my body with every touch of his tongue to my body. It felt like forever before his body covered mine completely, and his lips pressed against the corner of my mouth._

"_You're mine, Babe. MINE." He whispered, his voice harsh with passion and desire. He shifted ever so slightly, and paused at my entrance. "MINE." He emphasized, again, and claimed my lips as he prepared to slide inside of me..._

I blinked in the darkness, and tried to shake off the feeling that something was oddly wrong. Wasn't I just...? Where was..? The sheets were tangled around my legs, my teeth were clenched together, and my body simmered, pulsing with unfulfilled desire. I needed, worse than I needed in my life. And I couldn't shake the feeling that Abruzzi, Cone, and Scrog were hiding in the shadows...waiting to make their move...


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks to Stayce for editing, once again :)**

**This is it for this one, folks. Hope you enjoyed!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

The darkness was suffocating me. I could hear my breathing, slightly heavy and desperate, as my body adjusted to another interrupted Ranger-induced orgasm. But more than that, I was chilled by my subconscious interactions with Cone, Abruzzi, and Scrog. My hearing was hyper- sensitive, and every little sound - sounds that normally wouldn't even register within my sound-radar - was making me jumpy. I could feel their presence, lurking in the shadows, waiting to claim me; to claim Ranger.

I held my breath, listening. Maybe..maybe they'd go away. But then, I closed my eyes, and I saw Abruzzi's maniacal face; felt Ranger ready to make love to me; saw Scrog shooting Ranger all over again, just like in my apartment. Only this time, there was no Julie to save him. And I wasn't even asleep.

I listened for a moment longer, but the longer I lay in bed, the more the darkness closed in on me, and the harder it was to breathe. Pushing back the fear, I rolled out of bed and padded to the doorway. I opened the door slowly - doors at the Waldorf didn't creak, but I was still careful. Even in the large common areas of the suite, I felt jumpy and watched... I padded past Ranger's room - the door was left ajar and I did look in on him briefly. He was lying on his side, facing the door, breathing steadily. I kept going, and put my ear to the girls' door. Everything was quiet, save for the soft, steady sound of their breaths.

I turned back, trying to convince myself that everything was fine, and I could go back to bed, but I still felt jumpy. I hated dreams that you couldn't erase, the ones that stuck with you, that haunted you even after you woke up. I couldn't handle the idea of going back to bed, in my room, alone with my own brain, so I stopped again at Ranger's door - procrastinating. It wouldn't hurt to just stand in his presence for a few minutes.

I stood in the doorway, not daring to go any farther. He was still on his side, and his breathing hadn't changed. I wasn't sure if he was really asleep, or if he was just feigning, but I chose to believe he was asleep. I thought about his actions in the dream...as the nutcracker... and claiming I was his, in the Batman-palace.

_Get a grip, Stephanie_, I told myself. _Don't go thinking your dreams are real. He doesn't do relationship._ That didn't change the fact that he really was always there for me, always slaying my demons for me. He'd saved me...how many times? I'd lost count. And I wondered if I'd ever said Thank You.

I hadn't realized that I had crept closer to the bed, but suddenly I was right beside it. I could see Ranger's face clearly, now that I was close enough to reach out and touch him. He was definitely still asleep - the lines on his face were soft, his features relaxed in a way that only ever happened in sleep. I'd seen it before, and I'd always cherish the memories. I didn't think Ranger let his guard down easy, or often, and mostly...I was honored that he would around me.

I could tell when he became aware of my presence, when even sleep couldn't hide it from him.

"Babe." He murmured, without opening his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I whispered. "Go back to sleep."

He made a humming noise, low in his throat, and shifted, letting the covers fall back. "Stay..." he requested, then a moment later followed it with "If you want..."

I did want. More than anything. But could I do it, knowing he didn't do relationships? And did it matter? I'd feel safe, with Ranger, tonight. And...and I wanted to be there. Carefully, I slid into bed beside Ranger. He moved over slightly, then pulled the covers over us and tucked me up against him. I was facing him, my face buried in his chest, breathing in his scent. I stretched out, pressing myself against him, savoring the feel of him against me. I felt safe, and the haunting feeling that the nastiest of my past acquaintances had caused was quickly fading.

"What's wrong?" Ranger asked, a moment later, his hand rubbing a gentle circle over my lower back.

"Mmmm... Nothing...Now."

"Why weren't you asleep?"

"Dreamed." I shrugged. He was quiet after that, but I knew he was still awake. I couldn't help but wonder if I was ever a burden for him, always needing to be rescued, saved, helped along. Maybe it was time I do something different.

"I've never thanked you." I blurted out.

"Babe?" The question in his voice was unmistakeable.

"For saving me. So many times. I've never thanked you."

Ranger rolled us so that he was on top of me, pressing me into the mattress, his eyes focussed intently on my face. "Yes you have."

"No. I've never said -"

"You don't have to say it, Babe." He said, his voice the barest whisper, "It's in your actions."

"In my..." Tears filled my eyes despite myself. I didn't want to cry. I just wanted him to know I appreciated it. And that I would change things. And that I loved him. Oh God, I loved him.

His eyes changed as a single tear spilled down my cheek. He leaned forward and kissed it away, then trailed kisses down my face until our mouths met. I sighed into his mouth, and felt my bones melt away as I sank further into the mattress. It never failed to amaze me how, the instant our lips touched - the moment we were skin on skin, the world spun out of control and everything went hazy. All I could think about was Ranger, his touch, the heat of his mouth, the rough stroke of his tongue. I moaned into his mouth, wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him tighter to me.

He growled in response, and deepened the intensity of the kiss. The pressure of his mouth on mine increased, and the touch of his tongue and hands became more demanding. "Ranger." I whimpered, and he tore his lips from mine.

"No. Carlos. I'm Carlos." He rasped.

"C-Carlos. Please." My hands moved up of their own accord and twined themselves in his hair, pressing his head back down towards mine. He dipped down and pressed a short, heated kiss on my lips, before pulling away slightly. "Nooo..." I moaned, but he persisted in shifting away. The loss was immediate, but I couldn't put together more than one word between my ragged breathing. His hands slid down my body, and soon the little top I was wearing was over my head, and on the floor, and Ranger was moving back down, settling against me. The heat of his skin seared mine, but I was trying to pull him closer, absorb him into me.

"Babe." His chuckle was hoarse, but amused. "I'm not going anywhere." I noted that even the uber-fit Ranger was breathing heavily - and only from a few kisses. He dipped his head and set his mouth on mine again, and I forgot to breathe...forgot who I was, and where I was. All I could feel was Ranger. Carlos. When he pulled away from my mouth again, I didn't even have the time or ability to protest. Then his mouth was trailing down my face, my neck, my collarbone, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses in an unerring path to my breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, and the sudden, moist heat make me jerk. I arched up against him, seeking more. Of what, I didn't know, there just needed to be more. And then his mouth travelled lower, and lower, and all I could do was writhe against him. Heat seared through my body, and then I shattered underneath his touch, biting back a cry, choking on his name.

I knew Ranger made love, and I knew how much he loved to kiss. But, I mused as I slowly came back to awareness, Ranger gently caressing my stomach, working his way back up my body; I'd never realized that he could be quite... this... there wasn't even a word to describe it.

Slowly, Ranger kissed his way up my body, using his hands and mouth to drive me wild again, in a matter of moments. By the time he made it back to my breasts, lavishing attention on them one at a time, I was desperate for him. I needed more, and more ... and no matter how much more he gave, no matter how much more demanding and passionate his kisses and caresses got, it was never enough. It was never going to be enough, not until he'd consumed me, until the world stopped.

"Carlos. Please." I gasped. I could barely hear myself - I'd lost the ability to use my voice.

"Patience, Babe." He chuckled, but his voice was hoarse, choked. I reached for him, grasping his shoulders, trying to pull him up to my mouth, so that his body was where I wanted it, where I needed it.

Catching my wrists, he raised my hands above my head, pinning them against the mattress with one hand. His other hand trailed down my body, from my face, down my cheek and neck, and ribcage, down my hips, stopping on my thigh. He teased my thigh for a minute, before gently moving my leg and raising my knee, allowing himself to settle more closely against me. Then the hand came up to frame my face. He shifted again, and he was poised in the same position he had been in in my dream. He paused, pressed a light kiss to the corner of my mouth, and raised his head. His body was still, the only sounds in the room our ragged breathing. Or, rather, mine. It seemed like Ranger had stopped breathing. I felt his withdrawal from me to the core of my soul.

Oh God. Please no. Not again. I couldn't take it if we stopped here...Again. Once, in my dream, was bad enough. "Ranger, please." I begged.

"Shhh... just a minute." He whispered. A moment later, he pressed another kiss to the edge of my lips.

"What-" I started.

"Just listening for the girls." He murmured back, before raising himself up and locking his eyes with mine for a moment. Then, his eyes closed and he threw his head back as he flexed against me, filling me with one steady thrust. I gasped, and his mouth caught mine; his tongue sliding in and mating with mine, moving in the same slow, steady rhythm he'd begun to set with his hips.

I pressed against him, trying to get him to speed up - I needed more - more everything... "Ranger, please." I begged on a gasp of breath.

"Carlos." He rasped, as he stopped moving, his forehead creasing with the effort of his control.

"Carlos. Please!"

"Not yet." His voice caressed my lips as he started to move again, but he kept his movements slow, measured. Delicious, but not enough... no where near enough. The slow burn was increasing, but painfully slow; and all I wanted was hard and fast, and NOW. I needed what he'd already given me with his mouth, but more.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he groaned as I thrust up against him, trying to demand with my body, what he denied in words. Still, he kept his own pace. I moved against him again, forcing him deeper. The breath left my body, and I moaned.

"I love the sounds you make, Babe. So sweet. And all for me."

"No...more..." I panted. If he loved them, there'd be no more, not until he picked up the pace.

His chuckle was hoarse. "You can't help yourself, Babe. My Babe."

He still refused to give me what I wanted, what I needed. He just kept moving slowly and steadily as our soft sounds surrounded us, and everything hazed until we were cocooned together, until there was nothing else in the world. Every movement was a step closer towards release, and relief...but every movement was also that much more agonizing. I was pretty sure I was going to die, that time was going to stop, that it was never going to end; And I couldn't decide if I wanted it to, or not.

It really was amazing that someone I'd only been with once before could be as in tune with my body as Ranger was. He knew before I did when I was teetering over the edge. Slowly, he slid forward, and then flexed his hips against mine as he captured my mouth with his. And I shattered.

And then, it was as if something inside of him snapped, and before I'd even come down off the onslaught of sensations, his movements became hard, fast, and out of control. Gone was the slow, sensual love making, and in its place was a Ranger I'd never seen...a heat and passion, driving me higher and higher, beyond anything I'd ever felt. This time, when I flew to pieces, he came with me, crushing his mouth to mine, groaning my name into my mouth, his arms wrapped so tightly around me I thought he'd never let me go.

When I came back to myself, the first thing I noticed was Ranger's warm weight blanketing me. He was trembling, ever so slightly. His head was on the pillow beside mine, face in my hair. We were both still breathing heavily. And my entire body was deliciously boneless.

At some point, just as I was being lulled to sleep by the slow decrease in his breathing, he pressed a kiss to my temple and shifted over onto his side, taking me with him and tucking me against his body. "Sleep, Babe." He murmured against my ear.

"The girls." It took a lot of effort to bother worrying about the girls, but it really wouldn't do for them to come in here and find me in Ranger's bed.

"I'll be awake before them." He said, and before I could think about it further, I was asleep.

I woke up in my own bed, the covers tucked around me. I could hear the girls chattering in the other room, and I burrowed deeper under the covers, not quite ready for reality. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I thought about Ranger... I had always known Ranger made love, but I hadn't realized... It never occurred to me that ... I didn't even know. I didn't remember making it back to my room, so the best I could figure, I didn't even wake up.

"Are you going to wake Steph?" I heard Julie ask. "I'm hungry."

"In a little while." Ranger's voice washed over me, and the smile grew wider. "There's fruit on the counter."

"I thought we were in a hurry?"

"We have to check out later this morning. You three need to go pack your stuff up."

I heard footsteps as the girls moved away - I guessed they were going to go pack up. Then Ranger's footsteps, approaching. I heard the slight whisper of the door opening, and a moment later the bed dipped under his weight. I shivered when his hand touched my face, brushing my hair back from my eyes.

"Babe." He murmured, smiling down at me.

"I didn't even wake up when you brought me back here, did I?"

He gave his head a slight shake, confirming my suspicion, then bent to kiss me. His lips were whisper soft, and his tongue touched mine briefly as his fingers trailed across the back of my neck. "Ready to go home?"

"Can we send the girls home and stay here forever?" I wanted to make love to him in front of the fireplace.

"Hold that thought for a couple of weeks?" He suggested.

"You mean staying here?"

"The fireplace."

Ohhh..that had possibilities. I reached up and twined my arms around Ranger's neck, raising myself into a sitting position and meeting his lips for another quick kiss. He lifted me out of the bed and hugged me tightly to him before setting me away and pointing me in the direction of the bathroom. "Coffee's waiting." He told me, as he gently shoved me towards the bathroom.

It was by chance that I glanced in the mirror before climbing into the shower, and noticed the delicate chain around my neck. Hanging from it, tucked against my skin, was the teardrop pendant I had been admiring at Tiffany's. My eyes filled with tears, and I reached for the robe - I couldn't not thank him. I swung open the door, and Ranger was standing there. His eyes crinkled, and his smile was wolfish as he immediately backed me into the bathroom, and swung the door shut behind us.

"The girls-"

"Are in their room." He told me, as he reached out and tugged on the ties, so that the robe fell open. His eyes raked over my body, and settled on the pendant where it nestled against me. "That looks every bit as good on you as I imagined."

"You really shouldn't have." I told him, my stomach flipping. Fine time to get nervous, I chided myself. But it was an expensive piece of jewellery - the most expensive I owned, officially.

His eyes met mine. "I wanted to. Merry Christmas Eve, Babe."

I couldn't help myself, and I hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

He drew back slightly to touch his lips to mine, then backed away, watching me until he opened the door just wide enough to slide through, leaving me alone to get ready.

The ride home was nearly silent - the girls chattered for the first twenty minutes, or so, and then fell asleep. It had been a busy few days, and they were quite exhausted. As soon as they were sleeping, Ranger reached over and took my hand in his, twining our fingers together and resting them on his thigh. His thumb traced gentle circle in the sensitive spot where my thumb met my forefinger. And slowly, I dozed off too, not waking until we pulled up to Valerie's house. My hand was back in my own lap, and the girls were stirring groggily.

"Can we see Julie again before she goes home?" Mary Alice wanted to know, as Ranger put the explorer into park.

"That can probably be arranged." He agreed, and all three girls cheered. Mary Alice and Angie grabbed their suitcases, Angie's i-touch clutched tightly in her other hand. Ranger had to carry Mary Alice's pony in. We declined Valerie's offer for coffee, collected Rex, and headed for my apartment. I had gifts to wrap, and things to do, and tomorrow was Christmas.

I couldn't stop the wave of sadness and loneliness that swept over me as we drove out of the Burg. The fairy tale of the last few days was over, and once again, it was Christmas alone. It felt like that empty tearfulness that always came after so much anticipated, exciting event was over, and life had to go back to normal, and it just felt empty and dull after the thrill of moment. My bed would feel empty without Ranger, too, after last night, I thought wearily as I brought my hand up to cover my shirt, where it covered the Tiffany's pendant.

Ranger glanced over at me. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah... Back to the real world, huh?"

Julie was chattering away in the backseat on her i-touch, gushing to her mom about her trip. Ranger took advantage of her distraction to seize my hand again, and bring it up to press his lips against my palm. And then we were pulling into my parking lot, and in no time I was alone upstairs with my bag. Rex was running on his wheel, happy to be back on his counter, and the silence was deafening.

I was still groggy when I padded out to turn on the coffee pot. Christmas. Well, it wasn't anything special, and the mornings weren't much to jump up and down about. Dinner would be a...well...not a nightmare, per say. I loved my family... but it would be busy and boisterous and my mother would get on my case about being off-again with Joe...who hadn't even called the entire time I was away. Probably, that was a good thing.

I knew it was, I mused, as I breathed in the smell of brewing coffee. Once I had some caffeine in my system, everything would be clearer. Except, naturally, my biggest dilemma. Ranger. Could I do casual sex? Not that there was anything casual about it. But... Where did we go after this? I wasn't foolish enough to think that the necklace, no matter how expensive, meant anything. I mean - it did mean something - he loved me in his own way, and he liked how it looked on me. But it wasn't a claim, or an offer of a relationship, and I knew that as clearly as I knew my name was Stephanie.

It wasn't until I wandered over to sit on my couch and look at my tree while I enjoyed my coffee, that I noticed my stocking. Every year, it hung empty, but this year, it was filled to the brim. I figured there were two guesses as to who, as I put down my coffee cup and went to snag it off the windowsill. It could have been Diesel. Or Ranger.

I curled up on the couch, and my mind flashed back to my childhood as I pulled one item out of my stocking at a time. An Ipod, with a note from Julie saying she loaded all of her favorite songs onto a playlist for me. Well, that eliminated the mystery of who Santa was - Ranger and Julie, Satan...er...Santa... and his elf. A keychain with the Batlogo on it. Expensive European chocolate - what girl doesn't like chocolate? And nestled in the middle of it all was a thin envelope.

Ignoring the fact that it was still morning, I popped a chocolate in my mouth and used my finger to tear the envelope open and unfolded the paper. The words "Termination of Contract Obligation" caught my attention immediately. They were written in large, bold print, standing out against the stark white sheet. At the bottom, was a government seal. The words all blurred together as I tried to read them, but I still got the gist. Ranger's obligations to the government were officially over.

I wondered why he left me the papers. And I wondered why they felt like more of a commitment, of a claim, than the pendant did. And I wondered how long he'd had them.

I wondered a lot, as I drove to my parents, later. I wondered so much, in fact, that I somehow made a wrong turn and found myself driving down Hayworth, and into the Rangeman Parking Garage. The paper clutched tightly in my hand, I rode the elevator to seven and knocked on the door.

I had almost convinced myself to turn around and head to my parents when the door opened, and Ranger filled the doorway. He smelled and looked more delicious than should be legal.

"Merry Christmas, Babe." He said, standing back so I could come in. I stepped into the foyer, and glanced around. Julie had done a good job decorating, I noted dimly. She was sitting on the couch, happily listening to music.

"What's this mean?" I asked, shoving the papers towards Ranger. I was dimly aware that I didn't sound like myself, but, I didn't know what to do about it.

"Hey Steph!" Julie interrupted before Ranger could even consider answering me. "Dad got me the coolest Ipod." And then the earphones went back in her ears, and she was back in her own world. I looked back to Ranger, and waited.

"It means," he started, his voice quiet, "That I'm free from contractual obligation."

"Which means?" I prodded. I got that part. His eyes were intent on my face, searching for something. I squirmed a bit, but tamped it down at the same time as I squashed the urge to touch the pendant still hanging around my neck. A small bit of hope crept forward.

"My life still doesn't lend itself to relationships." He said, and the bit of hope flickered out. I figured maybe I'd better get out of there, before I started to cry, or something equally embarrassing. As I turned away, though, he caught my arm and stepped back in front of me, his finger tracing a gentle path along my jaw line. "But now, at least, it lends itself to trying."

The End


End file.
